


Dying Embers

by Mookie



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Are they still called drabbles, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, drabble length
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mookie/pseuds/Mookie
Summary: A brief moment in time between Jet and Fad. Written in response to LiveJournal prompt "intimacy without smut."
Kudos: 1





	Dying Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes knowledge of Session #16, Black Dog Serenade

The end of it glowed in the dark and he watched the orange grow bright before his partner removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled.

“This is it,” Jet said. “I can feel it.”

Fad said nothing; he merely looked away when Jet’s fingers lifted the cigarette again. Out of a sense of obligation, he agreed.

He wasn’t outright lying, after all.

They’d been tracking Udai Taxim, syndicate assassin, for a while now, and everything had led them here for the showdown. Jet’s attitude was that of a noir gumshoe – determined to do what was right and possessing a sense of immortality despite the fact that they both knew that their line of work could lead them to their deaths at any moment.

The syndicate was well known for holding very long grudges.

Jet held the cigarette out, filter end facing Fad, and after the briefest of hesitations, Fad accepted it. Never had smoking left such a bitter taste in his mouth.

They shared the cigarette in companionable silence for another minute, and then they knew that they had no more time to waste. It was time to move in and confront Taxim.

Smoke from the discarded cigarette wafted up from the pavement, a silent witness to a couple of ISSP officers in pursuit of a crafty opponent. The ash reached the end of the filter at the moment the two men parted ways.

Just another piece of garbage littering the streets.


End file.
